The invention relates to fittings, particularly handles for furniture and miscellaneous utensils, comprising a mollusc shell.
The invention also relates to mounts for fittings and accessories and also to a production process.
The shells of molluscs or shellfish have been used in human activities since time immemorial. With few exceptions, shells are essentially fragile objects. Their uses are thus essentially ornamental (jewelry, such as pendants, earrings, necklaces, etc.). Their uses are very limited, particularly owing to the shells"" inability to withstand mechanical stresses.
One type of ornamental use is described, in particular, in Patent EP 0,387,232, of the same title holder, which relates to a display stand for a shell.
Certain rare or particularly ornamental shells are the subject of specialized trade, which is sometimes criticized on ecological grounds. However, for many of the world""s regions where the economy revolves around the sea, molluscs constitute a regular food source.
In such regions, shells which have been emptied of their contents are strictly regarded as waste products, and are discarded as such.
However, under their mineral and vegetable matrix, these rejects can be put to use if they are suitably cleaned, polished and, if appropriate, processed.
The object of the invention is to use empty mollusc shells, in particular those originating from the human food chain, in utilitarian applications.
One of the subjects of the invention is a fitting which is characterized in that it comprises
a mollusc shell,
a mount including at least one part suitable for being secured to the said shell,
securing means suitable for securing the said mount to another member. This other member may be a fixed component or an item of furniture, the head of a tool or of a utensil. The shell comprises a strengthening agent composed essentially of a curable material suitable for being injected into at least a part of the cavity of this shell.
The shell is preferably pierced at the level of the mount with an orifice which opens out on a strengthened part of the said shell.
According to an advantageous embodiment, the mount comprises a hollow ring and an orifice placing the inside of the said ring and a seat suitable for receiving the shell in communication.
In such a case, the seat is preferably hollow and, over its periphery, it includes a re-entrant edge.
According to another advantageous embodiment, the mount is in the form of a sleeve, at least a part of the outer surface of this sleeve being in contact with the shell and the strengthening agent.
Optionally, the sleeve of the mount is open at its end which faces the cavity of the shell.
The shell is, for example, that of a Trochidae, and its opening may be closed off, in order to produce the fitting, by means of an appropriate material or a material formed by a capsule. The mount may comprise an anchoring component, the head of which is embedded in a curable material.
Another subject of the invention is a utensil which includes a fitting such as that described above, more particularly used as a handle or a fitting for furniture which includes such a handle.
A further subject of the invention is an item of furniture which is characterized in that it includes:
a mollusc shell,
a strengthening agent composed essentially of a curable material suitable for being injected into at least a part of the cavity of this shell,
a mount including at least a part suitable for being secured to the said shell and to the said strengthening agent,
securing means suitable for securing the said mount to another member.
A further subject of the invention is a mount for a shell handle which comprises:
a ring of which the outer lateral surface is threaded,
one of the axial ends of this ring including a hollow seat suitable for receiving the outer surface of a shell,
this hollow seat communicates with the inner volume of the ring,
a base includes a ferrule, the inner lateral surface of this base being threaded, to complement the first ring,
the bottom of this base includes means for securing to a fixed member.
The hollow seat preferably includes an inwardly re-entrant edge.
A further object of the invention is the process for manufacturing a fitting which includes the following operations:
cleaning the surface of a mollusc shell,
placing, on a part of the shell, a first part of a mount including a seat of suitable shape, optionally filled with a hardened material,
temporarily securing this mount part in place,
filling a cavity of this mount part with a second curable material,
hardening this second material,
securing, to the first part of the mount, a second part including means for securing to another member.
The above process may also include the following operations:
introducing a curable material into the said shell via a suitable orifice so that at least a part of this shell is filled with this curable material,
allowing the said material to cure.
An advantage of the invention is that the shells treated in this way are capable of withstanding considerable stresses, particularly twisting and bending, which makes it possible for them to be used for utilitarian objects or parts of such objects (in particular, handles).
Fastening the shell onto a mount and possible strengthening of the shell distribute the mechanical stresses over three-dimensional (non-punctual) bearing zones in the shell, who structure gives the whole assembly remarkable mechanical properties.
It is thus possible to manufacture, for example, door knobs, cupboard knobs, drawer handles, coat pegs, curtain tie-backs, tap tops, decanter stoppers, corkscrews and other utensils or accessories, as well as a large number of utilitarian or decorative objects which acquire a durable nature.